


Probation officer

by IlikewhatIlikenoshame



Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: M/M, Pining, Sex, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 10:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15338220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlikewhatIlikenoshame/pseuds/IlikewhatIlikenoshame
Summary: Silver finds himself in jail, but is rescued by a familiar face.





	Probation officer

Silver was barely aware of the sunlight falling through the window high in the wall. He was too busy doing what he had been doing for the last several hours. The same thing he had been doing since he had gotten locked away. He was trying to escape this damn cell.

 

He had run for a long time, almost seven years. But one day he got tired of running. A part of him had thought that no one would care anymore. They had found him. One smug bastard and half a dozen robots on hovercraft. Silver could have crushed one so easily. He really wanted to feel the thin metal crumple under his hands, but he knew better. If he acted like a model prisoner, he’d be given more freedoms. So, he’d been a good lad for the whole month-long trip.

 

It had resulted in him alone in this stone and dirt room, with bars on the door. Silver was grateful. The last thing he needed was a cellmate asking him what he was doing as he tried to dig down through the cell floor. He had quickly found a cracked tile under his bed. When he had pulled it up he had found only dirt. He had saved the spoon he had gotten with his meal and spent all night trying to make a hole big enough for him to crawl through. It was stupid. He knew it was stupid. But he had to try. It was that or stay in this cage and wait to die.

 

He needed to be back on a ship. He needed to smell the winds of the Ethereum again. He needed to be free. He also missed his thigh cannon. It would have made everything much easier.

 

His ear flicked as the door at the far end of the hallway open up. He had just enough time to put his bed back into place, covering the hole, when two men stepped into sight. One was the jail warden, Cuthbert or something like that. The other man stood in the shadows, but there was just enough light for Silver to see his military uniform.

 

“Morning, my fine gentlemen. Welcome to my humble home.” The man in the uniform snorted. Silver frowned. He was sure he recognized that laugh.

 

The warden pulled a ring of keys from his belt and unlocked the barred door.

 

“John Silver, you’re being released on probation.”

 

“Oh, aye?” Silver said. He eyed the open door, then the warden. The human’s face was redder than anything and his single fuzzy eyebrow was drawn down. He was shaking, just slightly.

 

“Yes. You’re being released under the supervision of Commander Hawkins.”

 

Silver’s head snapped towards the other man. He focused his cyborg eye, but it wasn’t made for low light. It didn’t matter because the other man stepped forward.

 

It was Jim Hawkins’s alright. He was a few inches taller, and he had a full ponytail to replace the rat tail he had had. Everything else was the same as Silver remembered, from his earing, to his smile. Silver could only stare.

 

“Come on,” Jim said. “Let’s get you to the front so they can give you your things back.” He put his hands in his pockets and walked towards the door. Silver walked out of his cell on shaky legs. He looked at the warden. “What’s eating you?”

 

“Just get out!” the man snapped and slammed the cell door closed. Silver didn’t argue, just shambled after Jim.

 

He found the lad leaning against the front desk. The stone-faced lady behind the desk came forward with a bundle. Silver felt his eyes grow wet. Along with his hat and coat were all of his attachments. They had taken everything except his fingers when they arrested him. He secured them one by one, folding them away in his forearm. It felt comfortably heavy. He saw Jim smile as he cycled through them, making sure he had secured everything right.

 

“Was there anything else?” Jimbo asked the stone-faced lady. She grimaced and pulled out a piece of paper.

 

“Five cyborg appliances, one hat, one coat, a shirt, pair of shorts, a single shoe, and an earring.” 

 

The lad frowned. “You took his earring away?” he asked.

 

“He could have used it as a weapon or a lock pick. We must cover all our bases.” Silver thought the boy was going to argue. He started to reach out to put a hand on his shoulder but froze and dropped his arm back at his side.

 

“You sure there wasn’t anything else?” the lad asked, resting his forearms on the countertop. “Because I thought there might be a portable cannon.” 

 

The lady’s face went even stonier. “We do not give back illegal weapons. You should know that.” 

 

Jim’s lips pressed together so hard that they looked white. Finally, he nodded. “Silver, why don’t you go in there and get changed?” He nodded at the bathroom. Silver grabbed his things headed inside. He couldn’t fit in the stalls, so he dressed as quickly as he could. When he was done, he looked at himself in the mirror. He no longer looked like a prisoner. Now, he looked like a pirate again. He left his prison clothing in a heap on the floor and headed back out.

 

Jim looked him up and down. Silver had seen that look before, but only from women and a handful of men who seemed to appreciate his full figure.

 

“Come on,” Jim said, touching his arm just above the elbow. “We have to get our heads down. Long day tomorrow.” Silver let the lad lead him outside and into a carriage. It was a little snug for the two of them. They were pressed firmly against one another. Jim drove them across the city. Silver wanted to take a look at this new place, but his eyes kept going back to the lad. The years had been good to Jim. He had lost the lankiness of youth and replaced it with lean muscle. The bones of his face had started to broaden, the last stage of puberty before adulthood set in.

 

“See something you like?” Silver lifted his eyes to Jim’s. Those blue eyes were sparkling like diamonds, and there was the most adorable smile on his face. Silver felt his heart lurch.

 

“How did ye know where I was?”

 

“You kidding? You’ve been at the top of the Queen’s most wanted forever. Everyone knew that you were taken in.”

 

“Aye, I know that. But how did ye know where I was. I bet they were keeping that secret.” Jim didn’t say anything for a long time.

 

“Bribes, favors,” he shrugged, “- threats. That sort of thing.” 

 

Silver’s eyebrows went up. “Since when does the Queen’s guard dog give bribes?” 

 

Jim winced. “I don’t like that nickname. I’m just doing my job.”

 

“Is that how ye got me out, too? Threats?”

 

“No, if I had…they might have locked you back up and me with you. No. I cashed in every favor I’d ever had, and a few to boot.” He glanced over and quickly away. Silver tried to lean back, but there just wasn’t room.

 

“Why?”

 

“They were going to kill you.”

 

“I know that, but ye’re an officer of the law now. Don’t ye believe in things like justice?” Jim just stared at the road for a long time.

 

“I have a blind spot for you,” he whispered. Silver took a deep breath and but then let it out without saying anything. The rest of the ride was silent, but it was a comfortable silence.

 

A few blocks later Jim turned down a narrow street and hopped out of the carriage.

 

“I got to get Peach stabled.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small ring of keys. He tossed them to Silver. “Number 7. Go in and make yourself comfortable.” Silver nodded and lumbered to the set of steps Jim pointed to.

 

Silver marveled at Jim’s living quarters. Silver had lived in plenty of white plaster boxes like this between jobs. They had always felt like a prison to him. Somehow, the lad had turned it into a home. A bed big enough for his bulk and then some took up most of the single room, covered in a dark fluffy blanket. At the bottom of the bed, was a chest so ornate that Silver assumed it held treasure, but when he opened it there was only clothing. In the corner was a sparklingly clean kitchenette, a small table and a single chair. But, the most remarkable feature was golden stars that had been pasted to the ceiling. It pulled the whole room together and made it feel warm.

 

Silver turned around when the door opened and Jim came in.

 

“Sorry that I don’t have a chair for you,” he said, shucking off his coat. “You can go ahead and sit on the bed.” Silver nodded and settled himself down. Sitting, he was on eye level with the lad.   
Despite all the physical changes, he had seen earlier, there was one thing that stood out even more. The Jim he had last seen spent all his time frowning. The young man before him had a small smile on his face, and Silver realized that it had been there the whole time.

 

“So just to get it out of the way,” Jim said. “I am your probation officer. You were released under my supervision. If you run away, or break probation in any other way, you will be sent back to a cell.” 

 

Silver nodded. “Where are your awards?” 

 

Jim paused. “What?”

 

“Ye know, yer medals and certificates. Don’t tell me that ye keep them in a box under yer bed.” 

 

Jim crossed his arms a stared at him for a long time. “How do you know about my awards?” he asked. Absurdly, Silver felt himself blush. Jim titled his head to the side. “Have you been following my career?”

 

“Might have been.” In that moment Silver was absurdly grateful for his brown skin. If he was pale like the lad he would have glowed bright pink. He waited for Jim to ask him why, or any number of other questions that he had no idea how to answer. Instead, Jim turned to the kitchen.

 

“I’ll get started on dinner. It won’t be as good as your stew, but I think you’ll be able to swallow it down.” He began to pull things out of cabinets, setting them out in a row on the counter. 

 

Silver sighed and went over. “Let me help.” Jim frowned up at him, but then nodded. Silver set a pot of water to bowling and then stood side by side with the former cabin boy, chopping, washing, and seasoning ingredients before adding them to the pot. The silence that hung between them was comfortable. Silver wondered if this is how married couples were; just appreciating being together while getting on with life. He had never considered a domestic life, but this…this felt right. Better than right. This felt amazing. There was a proverb about a criminal never being able to rest until he was captured. But this, being here with Jim, this was more restful than any time he could remember. All too soon, he had to step back.

 

“Just let that simmer for a few minutes, then it’ll be good to eat.” He looked over and saw Jim smiling at him.

 

“You actually enjoyed being the cook, didn’t you?”

 

“Aye, that I did,” Silver said, scrubbing at the back of his neck with a hand. “It ain't the fanciest job, but I do enjoy it.”

 

They sat on the floor while they ate. There was no way Silver could fit in the single chair at Jim’s table and he didn’t want to sit on the bed to eat stew.

 

“So,” Jim said. “Tell me about your last job?” Silver chuckled.

 

“Come on, everyone knows that one.”

 

“I wanted to hear your version,” Jim said, folding his hands behind his head. Silver smiled.

 

“If you insist.” He put his bowl to the side. “After…well, after Flint’s trove, quantity don’t mean as much anymore. Now, it’s all about rare items.”

 

“The Queen’s emerald,” Jim said.

 

“Are ye telling the story?”

 

“Sorry.”

 

“Have you ever seen one of the casino ships? They’re a beauty, big as a city and twice as gaudy, not that I mind. Well, all the normal routs of getting on the ship were out. Everyone knows this ugly mug. So straight forward smash and grab. I had someone on the inside feeding me information on the layout of the place and how to get into the vault. It worked well enough. I got in. I even had the emerald in my hand…”

 

“Then?” Jim asked, tilting his head to the side. Silver shrugged.

 

“Then I was caught. I don’t know what happened. I could have tried to fight my way out, but I wouldn’t have gotten away, no reason to hurt innocent bystanders.” He looked up at Jim. The lad was watching him with those baby blues that made Silver want to melt.

 

“It’s getting late.” Jim gathered up the bowls and spoons as he stood up. “We have to get up early. Let’s get our heads down.” Silver looked at the bed. “I’ll sleep on the floor.”

 

“Jimbo no-.”

 

“I insist.” 

 

Silver watched Jim wash the dishes then put them in the drying rack. “Jim, there is more than enough room on the bed for both of us.” He watched as Jim looked from him to the bed and back.

 

“It will be a snug fit,” the lad said. Silver took a step forward and put a hand on his shoulder.

 

“I insist.”

 

Silver was asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. It was the most comfortable thing he had slept on in a long time. But in the middle of the night he woke up. In the twisting and turning of sleep, he had found himself spooning Jim, his hand resting on the lad’s stomach. Something was poking him. He pulled his hand away. Middle of the night erections were a common thing, especially in someone as young as Jim. So, why did it make his own cock twitch?

 

“You’re awake,” the lad whispered, rolling towards him.

 

“Yeah.” Silver didn’t know what else to say. The moonlight was coming through the window and lighting on Jim’s face. Silver wanted to keep staring but he was completely hard now. He rolled over, hoping Jimbo hadn’t seen. Then the lad was spooning him, his slim arm draped across Silver’s side and the swell of his belly. Silver felt his skin getting hot. He squirmed, trying to make sure that Jim’s hand didn’t brush his erection, even by accident. Jim must have drawn a different conclusion.

 

“Are you ticklish?”

 

“What? No!” Silver said. Jim moved his fingertips over Silvers side. Silver squirmed again.

 

“You are ticklish.” Jim’s fingers ran up Silver side, making him squirm. Jim laughed and threw himself on top of Silver. He could feel the lad’s fingers reaching for every soft spot he could find.

 

“Hey, knock it off.” Silver tried to push Jim away but the lad slipped away. Jim laughed and leapt on him again. Silver let out a playful growl as he grabbed the boy and pinned him to the bed. He grabbed Jim’s wrists in his good hand, holding them above his head. The finger pads of his cyborg hand danced under Jim’s shirt and across his skin. The lad gasped and squirmed, laughing so hard he couldn’t speak. Silver leaned forward pinning Jim down with his gut, restricting his movements further. Jim’s squirming stopped and their eyes met. Silver watched as Jim’s pupils dilated. He started to pull back but Jim lifted his hips just enough to grind against Silver’s belly. Silver gasped and let go of Jim’s wrists. The lad didn’t move except to grind against him again. Silver hadn’t lost his erection during the tickle fight, but now it was the only thing he could think about.

 

“Jimbo,” he whispered.

 

“I want you,” Jim said. 

Silver licked his lips. He didn’t know what to do, so he did the only thing he could think of. He leaned down and kissed Jim hard on the mouth. The lad moaned into him, sending sparks of sensation over Silver’s skin. He was trying to decide what to do next, when Jim pressed a hand to his chest. “Wait, hold on.”

 

“What is it?” Silver pulled back from him. The lad had changed his mind, and why wouldn’t he? Why would someone as young and beautiful as Jim want to fuck a fat old man who didn’t even have his original limbs. He was bracing himself for the blow, but Jim’s words caught him by surprise.

 

“I know you were trying to escape from prison. I know you’re going to try and escape from me.” Silver felt his cheeks go red. He wanted to deny it, but he couldn’t. He wasn’t going to lie, not to Jimbo. “If you love me, and in the morning you’re not here…I don’t think I could bear it.” Jim’s eyes were filled with tears. “I can’t do this if you’re going to leave me.” Silver leaned forward and kissed the tears as they rolled down Jim’s cheeks.

 

“Blast me for a fool,” he whispered. “I won’t leave ye, Jim. I promise.” Jim sniffled and threw his arms around Silver’s neck. Silver held him closed nuzzling at his neck. After a moment   
Silver felt Jim’s prick rubbing against his belly again. Silver smiled and thought about the resiliency of youth. It was going to take a bit for him to be ready again. He dipped down and kissed Jim’s mouth. It was much smaller than his but warm and firm. The lad shuddered under him and moaned into his mouth again. Silver purred as he felt Jim’s arms wrap around his neck. His legs tried to wrap around his waist but Silver knew his belly was in the way. Still, he knew what the lad wanted. He put all of his weight on his cyborg arm and used his good hand to crush Jim to his chest.

 

Jim wiggled wonderfully against him. His fingernails sunk into Silver’s back as he rocked against his gut. And there was Silver’s erection back. He let Jim fall back to the bed, then flipped him over before he could protest. Maybe one day he’d be able to prep Jim’s hole enough that he could slide in, but he didn’t have the time for that tonight. He pulled the lad’s shorts off when he pulled out his own cock. He didn’t bother to take his own shorts off. With his cybernetic leg, it was just more trouble than it was worth.

 

“You ever done this before?” Silver asked, pressing himself against the back of Jim’s thighs. The lad laughed.

 

“I believe that’s called fraternization and I could have been booted from the academy.”

 

“Not even once?” Silver asked, nuzzling the back of Jim’s neck.

 

“The boy who slept in the bed next to mine. We’d sit on our beds and jerk off looking at one another.”

 

“Was he pretty?” Silver felt spikes of jealousy growing in his heart. What right did he have to be jealous? He had been having sex since before Jim was born. If Jim wasn’t jealous of his past partners, why should he be jealous of his?

 

“No, he was a big boy with a squashed face. Every time I saw him out of the corner of my eye, I turned, expecting him to be you.” Jim huffed. “I guess I have a type.” Silver bit the back of the lad’s neck, right where his rat tail used to be.

 

“You’re mine,” he whispered. Jim bucked beneath him.

 

“Then fuck me!” Silver slid between Jim’s thighs. The lad squeezed him and he thought he was going to cum right then. He reached around and took hold of Jim’s cock. He stroked it in time to his thrusts. Jim moaned and shivered under him.

 

“Fuck, fuck fuck. Silver. Damnit. Fuck fuck fuck.” Silver smiled and started pumping faster. It was a moment later when he felt Jim’s cum squirt out, covering his hand. The cyborg lifted the hand to his mouth and started licking. It didn’t taste good, but it was Jim’s, so he licked his fingers clean as he continued to thrust.

 

“Come on old man,” Jim panted. “Cum for me.” Silver moaned and bucked his hips. “Come on. Mark me as yours.”

 

That did it. Silver braced himself with both arms on the bed as his orgasm took him. Jim wiggled underneath him. Silver wanted nothing more than to slap the lad’s ass or maybe bite it. But it was all he could do to not fall on him as pleasure rushed up and down his body.

 

A moment later he rolled to the side, panting. That was more physical exertion than he had done in a long time. Jim smiled at him. He reached up with a finger to stroke Silver’s face.

 

“You don’t have to own all the treasure in the universe,” the lad whispered. “Just see it. That’s enough.” Silver reached out and pulled Jim close.

 

“You’re right, lad.” But he didn’t think he was. He couldn’t bear the thought of seeing Jim and not knowing that he was his. He nuzzled his face against Jim’s soft skin and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr ilikewhatilikenoshame. And a big thank you to Gigi for beta reading this and all my other work.


End file.
